Sing
by Slim Gohan
Summary: During the Two Year Separation,  Brook manages to connect with his fellow Straw Hats through his music to send them an important message…


Sing

By Slim Gohan

Summary: During the Two Year Separation, Brook manages to connect with his fellow Straw Hats through his music to send them an important message…

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. The series belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei, Shueisha, Funimation etc. The Lyrics belong to My Chemical Romance.**

**

* * *

**

"_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it 'til you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world…" – My Chemical Romance**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you sure about your decision to release this song, Soul King? I mean, this song is not your usual fare…"

"Manager, my Soul Subjects need to hear this song, brother! I am so excited, I have goose bumps...Even though I don't have any skin….YOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!"

"Ok Soul King. We won't question it. We're sure your version will be a smash hit…even if it is an old song."

The Soul King smiled. '_My nakama, I hope that you can hear the music…I hope that you know that I am still thinking of you…I hope that this song helps you through our unbearable separation…after all, it is a Musician's job to cheer up his crew during hard times, Yohoho!"_

Brook then picked up a Den-Den Mushi, and started calling every radio station he knew to request his song with the hope that **they** would hear.

"Hello? Is this Grand Line Radio? My name is Jorge Yorki and I have a song I want to request. It's the brand new Soul King single…"

* * *

**Karakuri Island**

"Hmm…you know, if I add this feature to myself, will I be even more SUPER? Of course! If it isn't my week for hair, this would restore my original SUPER hair style. Now, how can I add this?"

Franky looked at his blueprints with the radio offering some nice but oft ignored background music. Since receiving the message from Luffy, he knew he needed upgrades if his super ship will survive the New World, and lead his Captain to the One Piece...and some upgrades that he had always wanted to make. So, it was not surprising that he did not immediately hear the radio.

"_This is 94.4 GL Radio, playing all the hits from all around the Grand Line. This one was a special request from a caller. It is the newest single from the smash sensation, the SOUL KING. Let me tell you, this joint is a little different from his number one hits "Bone to be WILD" and "BONE Hard," but just as hot! Here it is, "Bink's Sake"_

The title caught Franky's attention.

"Hmm? They're playing this on the radio?"

He started listening…

"_To my Nakama…_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
Painting circles across the sky as the birds sing!"_

As the song broke into a dual piano/violin solo, Franky was stunned. He recalled nights in which his merry crew would smile, laugh, and drink with Brook playing this song up-tempo in the background. Calm memories then came to his mind, where Brook would fill the silence with a slow violin rendition of the song. Franky jumped to the obvious conclusion;

Brook was sending his friends…his crew a message that only they would understand. In Franky's mind, it was simply this:

"_I'm okay. We're okay. Don't lose faith! These two years are only a small break, which will lead right into our next adventure together!"_

Franky smiled.

"I miss this, Brook. Two years is not that long…we will see each other soon. I need to be stronger by then…ROBO."

Franky hummed along as he continued with his blueprints. He wondered if the other Straw Hats had heard it and were thinking the exact same thing…

* * *

**Baltigo**

While it was incredibly windy outside, a lady sat in a study, reading a book on the history of the Revolution. A cup of still warm coffee was sitting by a lamp and radio, which was playing something in the background. While trying to concentrate, the song currently on the radio was rubbish to her ears. She put the book in her lap, and turned her attention to the radio. She played with the dials, trying to find something to her liking, until a song caught her attention. She had went past it briefly, but quickly turned back. The song echoed in her mind instantly…

"_Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown  
Let's all sing out with a Don!  
As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver dissolve into the salty spray  
__As we set sail to the ends of the sea!_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho!"_

Nico Robin smiled. "Fufufu...I believe the Captain is not the only one sending out messages? Still, this is peaceful…" The radio came to a piano and guitar solo.

Her memory flooded to times when she would just sit reading on the Sunny, and Brook would so graciously play her a song on his violin. Times that made her feel safe, and at home. Granted, those moments were always ruined by Brook asking to take a peek at her panties, but they were generally peaceful times.

Her peace was interrupted by a knocking at the door. A voice followed through the door.

"Miss Robin? Our Leader wishes to speak to you."

"Tell him I will be there in a few minutes. I wish to finish what I am listening to…"

* * *

**Torino Kingdom**

In a vast library, a little reindeer was very frustrated with making a rather complex chemical formula he found in one of the numerous books a reality, while a radio was playing music in the background.

"But, how can this make sense? Can this really cure that? Let me try this…" He poured a mixture into a tube with another…and it promptly produced an explosive reaction. He flew out of his chair, and landed somewhat comically on the ground.

"That didn't work…" he said rather dejectedly, however, he seemed fired up (literally) almost immediately after.

"IT'S OKAY, SINCE I WILL CONQUER THIS AND BECOME A BRAVE AND STRONG STRAW HAT!"

Chopper hopped back up onto his chair, and before he could focus even harder on the problematic equasion in front of him…

"_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
We are pirates sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows, the ship our roost,  
Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails!_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho!"_

Chopper lit up in amazement.

"THAT'S BROOK! HE'S SINGING THROUGH THE RADIO!"

The he became confused…

"How is Brook singing through the radio? Doesn't the World Government know that Brook is a pirate?" Then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Brook's okay, and he's singing! In less than two years, I will be able to hear him live!"

Chopper fired himself up once again.

"THAT MEANS I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT THIS COMPOUND SO I CAN BE A BRAVE AND HONORABLE MAN!"

Through the window, the natives of Torino and the birds wondered if they should run in, and put out Chopper's fire, but decided to let Tanuki-san's passion burn.

* * *

**Kamabakka Kingdom**

A man sat by a campfire, utterly depressed. His only solace came in three things: the food he had, the challenge in front of him, and the radio playing music in the background.

"Five recipies down…" *sob* "Ninety-four to go…I'M IN HELL! SAVE ME NAMI-SWAN! SAVE ME ROBIN-CHAN!"

Instead of mastering the five attack cuisine recipes he had won, Sanji was more concerned about where he was.

"That damn Ivankov…sending his damn Okama after me! I AM A MAN WHO LOVES THE LADIES! WHY CAN'T HE…SHE…IT REALIZE THAT?"

Sanji started to sob once again, however, his mostly ignored radio was playing a song familiar to his ears.

"_Now comes a storm through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums  
If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on, the morning sun will rise!_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho!"_

Sanji wiped away his tears. "The Pervy Skeleton is right! This is a storm, and if I lose my nerve, this breath can be my last as a ladies' man! However, if I hold on and complete this challenge, The eternal light that Nami-Swan and Robin-Chan…and the rest of the crew…will rise!"

Sanji pulled out, and then lit a cigarette. "For my crew, I will conquer this challenge…maybe I should take a look at these recipes again…"

"THERE'S CANDY-BOY SANJI!"

Sanji quickly grabbed all of his stuff in one swoop, and ran as fast as he could, with his tears flying in the wind.

"I'M IN HELL!"

* * *

**Boin Archipelago – Greenstone**

"Usoppn! While I am your sensein, and you are working really hard, I think it's time to take a break!"

*Huff* *Huff* "One more lap! I have to get back into shape! My crew needs me!"

Usopp took a few more steps before promptly falling down out of exhaustion. Heracles ran to Usopp's side.

"Usoppn! I know you are motivated to help your crew, but you need to slow yourself down! We need to sit down and eat something!" Heracles paused for a moment. "…in moderation! I've got something started over here! It's healthy, but it will fill youn up!"

Usopp stuggled, but he made it to his feet, and dragged himself to Heracles' makeshift camp. He had something cooking over a fire, and a radio playing a song. Usopp promptly collapsed once he made it back to the camp, and landed right by the radio. He instantly knew the song that was playing.

"_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down, for at night the moon will rise!_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho!"_

Usopp's eyes went wide. "It…It's Brook! That's him!"

Heracles missed the comment. "You know this song too, Usoppn? I heard this song a lot in my youth!"

Usopp couldn't move, since his muscles were incredibly sore, but he managed to turn around to face Heracles. "Heracles-sensei, I do know the song, but I know the singer! He's one of my nakama!"

Heracles nodded, while Usopp's eyes welled up with tears. "He's sending a message, like Luffy did! He's okay, and that this separation is only a short time! Brook is saying that through his music!"

"Then you should eat up, Usoppn! We have to review Pop Greens tonight!"

"Yes, Heracles-sensei!"

* * *

**Weatheria**

"So Haredas, the climate found in the New World will be unlike anything we've previously experienced?"

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi…yes. The weather found in the New World is very rash and unpredictable. Even worse, but each island also has its own weather pattern. Some are calm, even normal. Others can be extraordinarily windy, or snowy or even filled with lightning domes. While you and your crew possibly did experience some of these patterns in Paradise, they are much worse in the New World."

She rubbed her hand against her chin. "I see. Will the tools like the wind knot work there?"

Hardas smiled. "Of course! We here in Weatheria are at the forefront in the study and manipulation of the weather. Our tools should work anywhere, especially in the New World. However, for those tools to be successful, you need to study about what you will face in the New World, especially if you wish to navigate your crew there."

Nami nodded. She turned to her book on New World weather, and reached for the radio dial. Beginning her study under the residents of Weatheria, she was surprised to find they had radios, but once they explained that they, like all islands, received radio waves, it made sense.

She turned the volume up to find a familiar song in progress.

"_Going to deliver Bink's Sake  
Let's all sing it with a Don!  
A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are  
Someday, you'll just be bones  
Never-ending, ever-wandering  
Our funny traveling tale!"_

Nami was in shock. "It's Brook! Our musician! He is singing our crew's song to the world!"

"Oh? You know the singer? His other songs are popular here. We all really think "BONE HARD is our anthem here."

Nami had her thoughts stopped in here tracks. "I…I don't want to know. I should really get back to my work."

She turned back to her work. Still, she couldn't help but think about the millions Brook was making as a singer, and how she could his money into her profit. Plus, there was the message about the song…one that meant that they would see each other again soon.

* * *

**Kuraigana Island – Muggy Kingdom Ruins**

"We are done for now, Roronoa." Mihawk turned to Perona. "Ghost Lady, fix him up. I would prefer he be in one piece when we continue later."

"Damn it! I'm your guest!"

"I don't recall ever inviting you. I believe Kuma imposed you on my home."

"Ass!"

"That's great. Fix him up."

Mihawk walked toward an incredibly spooky jukebox, and turned it on. He came across a very old timey song, and paused there before switching dials. Roronoa Zoro perked up upon hearing the song.

"Wait! Please, turn it back to that!"

"Why should I? I am not a fan of up-tempo music. Plus, it reminds me of Shanks, which makes me want to drink. A lot."

"That was our musician!"

Mihawk raised an eyebrow. "I was not aware of this fact. The last time I checked, your crew only had a captain, you, a thief navigator, a sniping liar, and a perverted cook."

"We also have a reindeer doctor, a notorious scholar, a cyborg shipwright and a skeleton musician. Please play the song."

Mihawk was curious, so he yielded to Zoro's request.

"_One more time! _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
Painting circles across the sky as the birds sing!"_

"Hmm…an interesting version. He has a unique voice."

"Our musician, Brook, was sending us a message. I think he was urging us to grow stronger so, when we reunite, we will be ready for the New World."

Perona was confused. "How did you get that from a song? You barely got your Captain's message."

"I find it strange as well, however, people learn in different ways. Maybe I should sing my lessons to you, Roronoa."

"I would prefer you don't. Perona, patch me up. I want to keep training."

Mihawk smiled, as Zoro made his way to his feet. He picked his swords up, looked at Mihawk. Perona, however, was less than pleased.

"STOP ORDERING ME AROUND!"

* * *

**Rusukaina**

The song on the radio just finished, as a hand reached to turn the radio off.

Silvers Rayleigh got back into a comfortable position, and turned to the man with him. "What do you think?

Monkey D. Luffy grinned. "I can't wait to see them all again! I'm glad to know Brook is okay after…we all were separated. I know the rest of them are as well!"

Luffy leaned back, and gazed at the stars above.

"I miss hearing that song."

Rayleigh smiled wryly. "Back when I was with Roger, we used to sing that song all the time. It was one of his favorites. Granted, we didn't have a skeleton musician…"

Luffy laughed. "Two years will be up before we all know it. We will all be stronger, and ready for the New World." Luffy turned to Rayleigh. "I will conquer the New World with my Nakama and be King of the Pirates."

Rayleigh closed his eyes. "I know you will, Luffy…but first, more training! Your two years aren't up yet!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. Love and Peace.


End file.
